leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Taliyah/Příběh
Uvedení Taliyah byla uvedena příběhem O ptáčku a větvi na oficiálních stránkách. 600px Krátký příběh |250px|left „Závoj tohoto světa splétáme my.“ Taliyah je mladá dívka z kmene nomádů, která dokáže pomocí magie splétat kameny. Je plná veselého nadšení a silného odhodlání. Zmítaná mezi dívčí rozverností a zodpovědností dospělých se vydala za poznáním své rostoucí moci napříč téměř celým Valoranem. Nyní ji ženou zpět ke svému kmeni zvěsti o císaři, jenž znovu povstal. Chce své milované za každou cenu ochránit před nebezpečím, jež povstalo ze zlatých písků Shurimy. Někteří lidé si její něžné srdce pletou se slabostí – za tento omyl zaplatili vysokou cenu. Taliyina vůle je pevná jako skála a její duch je neochvějný jako sama země. Příběh Související příběhy: * O ptáčku a větvi * Pokrevní linie Aktuální= |250px|rightTaliyah se narodila na skalnatém úbočí ve zlověstném stínu Icathie. Své dětství strávila jako pasačka koz v nomádském kmeni tkalců a pletačů. Ačkoliv většina cizinců vidí v Shurimě pouhou nažloutlou písečnou pustinu, Tahliyina rodina dívku vychovala jako pravou dceru pouště, která dokáže rozeznat a ocenit bohaté odstíny rodné země. Taliyu vždy zajímaly kameny pod písečnými dunami. Jako batole sbírala po cestě barevné oblázky, když její kmen putoval za sezónními zdroji vody. Čím byla starší, tím více cítila, jako by přitahovala samotnou zemi; proplétala se pískem v dívčiných stopách. Po šestém parném létě opustila Taliyah karavanu, aby našla zatoulané kůzlátko, které dostala na starost. Nechtěla zklamat svého otce, mistra pastýře a náčelníka kmene, a tak kůzle stopovala dlouho do noci. Sledovala stopy kopýtek ve vyschlém korytě. Zavedly ji k příkré skalnaté stěně. Malému zvířátku se na ni podařilo vyšplhat, ale nedokázalo už slézt dolů. K dívce promlouval sám pískovec a pobízel ji, aby z něj vytvořila na hladké stěně úchopy. Taliyah, odhodlaná kůzle zachránit, nesměle položila na skálu dlaň. Síla živlu, kterou ucítila, byla silnější a naléhavější než monzunový déšť. Jakmile otevřela své nitro magii, byla jí zachvácena; kámen se hnal směrem k dívce a bral s sebou celou stěnu kaňonu i s kůzletem. Následujícího rána vystopoval Taliyin vyděšený otec vylekané mečení. Padl na kolena, když našel svou dceru v bezvědomí zahalenou v přikrývce z protkaného kamení. Plný žalu se vrátil s Taliyou zpět ke kmeni. O dva dny později se dívka probudila z horečnatého snu ve stanu Babajan, kmenové starší. Taliyah vyprávěla moudré ženě i svým rodičům o noci strávené v kaňonu a o tom, jak k ní skála promlouvala. Babajan rodinu utěšila a sdělila jim, že kamenné vzory jsou znamením, že Velká Splétačka, mytická ochránkyně pouštního kmene, nad dívkou držela ochrannou ruku. V tu chvíli Taliyah viděla, že jsou její rodiče hluboce znepokojení, a tak se rozhodla utajit, co se onu noc skutečně stalo: že to byla ona, a ne Velká Splétačka, kdo s kameny pohnul. Když děti v Taliyině kmeni dosáhly určitého věku, předvedly tanec v záři měsíce v úplňku, který byl ztělesněním samotné Velké Splétačky. Tanec oslavoval vrozené schopnosti dětí a představoval dary, které děti kmeni přinesou, až dospějí. Tady začínala cesta k jejich učení, neboť po tomto tanci se z dětí stali učedníci svých učitelů. Taliyah nadále skrývala svou rostoucí moc. Věřila totiž, že je to prokletí, a ne dar. Sledovala, jak ostatní děti předly vlnu, aby byl kmen v teple i za těch nejchladnějších nocí, a ukazovaly tak své schopnosti prostřednictvím nůžek a barviv, a nebo splétaly vzory, jež vyprávěly příběhy jejího lidu. Za těchto nocí zůstávala vzhůru dlouho po tom, co uhlí shořelo na prach, a trápila ji moc, jež v ní kolovala. Přišel den Taliyina tance za úplňku. Měla dost talentu, aby se stala dobrým pastýřem jako otec, či mistryní vzorů jako její matka, ale dívka se bála, co její tanec skutečně odhalí. Když zaujala své místo, rozprostřeli kolem ní nástroje kmene – pastýřskou hůl, vřeteno a tkalcovský stav. Snažila se upírat veškeré soustředění na předměty před sebou, ale místo toho k ní promlouvaly vrstvené barvy skalnatého podloží. Taliyah zavřela oči a začala tančit. Zmocnila se jí síla, která jí proudila v žilách, a dívka začala splétat – ne však vlnu, ale samotnou zemi pod svýma nohama. |300px|leftZ omámení kouzlem ji vytrhly až vystrašené výkřiky jejího kmene. K měsíční záři sahal vysoký propletenec ostrých kamenů. Taliyah hleděla na otřesené tváře, které ji obklopovaly. Jakmile se její vůle již země nedotýkala, kameny se zřítily. Taliyina matka se rozběhla ke své jediné dceři, aby ji zachránila před padajícím kamením. Když se usadil prach, Taliyah viděla zkázu, kterou způsobila, a ve tvářích svého lidu rozeznala obavy. Nejhorší ze všeho však byla malá ranka na tváři její matky. Taliyah dostala strach. Nebylo to nic vážného, ale v ten okamžik si dívka uvědomila, že představuje pro své milované hrozbu. Utekla hluboko do noci, sžírána zoufalstvím tak silně, že se jí pod nohama tříštila země. Byl to její otec, kdo ji v poušti opět našel. Sedli si spolu a Taliyah se v paprscích vycházejícího slunce svěřila otci se svým tajemstvím, zatímco vzlykala. Otec udělal to jediné, co jako rodič mohl: Řekl jí, že před svou mocí nemůže utéct a že musí dokončit svůj tanec, aby věděla, kam směřuje její osud. To jediné, co by mohlo zlomit jeho i matčino srdce, by bylo, kdyby se Taliyah zřekla daru Velké Splétačky. Taliyah se vrátila zpět ke kmeni po otcově boku. Vstoupila do tanečního kruhu s očima doširoka otevřenýma. Tentokrát spletla novou stuhu z kamene; každá barva a povrch byly vzpomínkou na lidi kolem ní. Když skončila, kmen zůstal v údivu sedět. Taliyah nervózně čekala. Nyní bylo na čase, aby se někdo z kmene ujal dívky jako učitel. Dívce připadalo, že mezi údery jejího srdce uplynula celá věčnost. Slyšela skřípání štěrku, když povstal její otec. A vedle něj se postavila i její matka. Zvedli se i Babajan, mistryně barvení a mistr spřádání. Za okamžik byl na nohou celý kmen. Každý z nich by se postavil za dívku, která dokáže splétat kameny. Taliyah se podívala na každého z nich. Věděla, že moc, kterou vládne, nebyla v kmeni po celé generace nebo i déle. Sice jsou nyní na její straně, připraveni ji podpořit s láskou a důvěrou, ale i přesto cítí jejich znepokojení. Nikdo z nich nedokázal slyšet volání země tak jako ona. Milovala svůj lid nade vše, ale nevěděla o nikom z nich, kdo by jí mohl ukázat, jak ovládat magii živlů. Věděla, že pokud se svým kmenem zůstane, bude pro ně hrozbou. I když to bolelo každého z nich, Taliyah se nakonec rozloučila se svými rodiči i lidmi z kmene a vydala se sama do světa. Vydala se na západ směrem k hoře Targon – její přirozené spojení se skalami ji přitahovalo k hoře, jež se dotýkala hvězd. Na severní hranici Shurimy však její moc objevili lidé s noxijským praporem. Řekli jí, že v Noxu je taková moc oslavovaná, ne-li přímo uctívaná. Slíbili jí učitele. Taliyah byla vychována k důvěře, a tak nebyla připravená odolat medovým slibům a nacvičeným úsměvům noxijských hodnostářů. Dívka z pouště se brzy ocitla na cestě do hlavního města říše a procházela pod mnoha železnými branami, jež označovaly dobytá území – říkalo se jim Noxtoraa. |300px|rightMnožství lidí a složitá politika města na dívku z rozlehlé pouště působily svíravě. Taliyah byla představována stále vyšším vrstvám noxijské kouzelné společnosti. Mnohé zajímala dívčina moc a její potenciál, ale nejvíce ji oslovil padlý kapitán, který přísahal, že Taliyu vezme do divočiny za mořem, kde může své schopnosti cvičit beze strachu. Přijala nabídku mladého důstojníka a přeplavila se přes moře do Ionie. Jakmile jejich loď zakotvila, bylo jasné, že měla být pouhou zbraní muže, jenž se toužil dostat zpět mezi nejvyšší velitele noxijského námořnictva. Za úsvitu dal dívce na vybranou: Buď pohřbí spící vesničany v jejich domovech, a nebo z ní udělá krmení pro ryby. Taliyah se podívala do zátoky. Ve vesnici ještě vládl klid a všichni spali. Tohle nebyla lekce, kvůli které se plahočila tak daleko. Odmítla. Kapitán dívku hodil přes palubu, aby se utopila. Podařilo se jí uniknout přílivu a bojům na pláži a ocitla se tak sama, ztracená v chladných horách Ionie. Právě tady konečně objevila svého učitele, muže, jehož čepel poutala samotný vítr a který rozuměl živlům i potřebě rovnováhy. Po nějaký čas s ním cvičila a pomalu se učila svou moc ovládat, o což tak dlouho usilovala. Když se zastavili v jednom odlehlém hostinci, Taliyah se dozvěděla o Vyzdviženém císaři Shurimy, který se podle všeho vrátil zpět do své pouštní říše. Povídalo se, že se z císaře stal bůh a nyní shromažďuje lid z kmenů, aby z nich znovu nadělal své otroky. Ačkoliv její výcvik ještě nebyl u konce, neměla jinou volbu; věděla, že se musí vrátit zpět, aby ochránila svou rodinu. Cesty dívky a jejího učitele se musely bohužel rozejít. Taliyah se vrátila zpět do pískem zaváté Shurimy. Navzdory spalujícím paprskům slunce dívka pokračuje hlouběji do pouště, odhodlaná najít svůj lid. Její vůle je pevnější než skála a udělá cokoliv, aby ochránila svou rodinu a svůj kmen před hrozbou, jež se rýsuje na obzoru. |-| Ozvěny v kameni= Taliyah utíkala před písečnou bouří, když poprvé zahlédla vodu. Zprvu to byla jen chladivá vlhkost, kterou cítila, když zvedala kameny z hlubin písku. Jak se přibližovala ke staré Shurimě, z každého vytaženého kamene odkapávala voda, jako by balvany plakaly. Taliyah věděla, že i skála v sobě chová příběhy, ale neměla čas se zastavit a poslouchat, aby zjistila, zda to jsou slzy radosti či smutku. Když byla dostatečně blízko, aby na ni padl stín velkého Slunečního kotouče, z kamenů, na kterých se vezla, stékala voda z podzemních pramenů. Když konečně dorazila k branám, Taliyah slyšela ze skalního podloží ohlušující hukot vody. Pod písečným nánosem burácela Oáza úsvitu, Matka života. Lidé z jejího kmene následovali sezónní zdroje vody po celá staletí. Nejlepší způsob, jak najít svou rodinu, bylo sledovat vodu. Naneštěstí však veškerá voda v Shurimě nyní proudila z jediného zdroje, jak tomu bylo kdysi dávno. Posmutnělým troskám hlavního města se dříve všichni vyhýbali, stejně jako velkému Sai a všem smrtícím stvořením, jež v něm žily. Dokonce i zloději věděli, že se mají od města držet dál. Až dosud. |300px|leftTaliyah náhle zastavila skálu, na které jela, a málem z ní spadla, když ji zatlačila zpátky do pouštního písku. Rozhlédla se. Ta žena z Vekaury měla pravdu. Skutečně, tohle místo už dávno nebylo jen zapomenutou ruinou, ve které strašili duchové z písku; provizorní tábor před hradbami se hemžil životem stejně jako mraveniště před záplavou. Nevěděla, kdo jsou všichni ti lidé zač, a tak se rozhodla, že bude lepší, když neprozradí víc, než je třeba. Zdálo se, že jsou zde zástupci kmenů ze všech koutů její domoviny, ale ať pátrala sebevíc, nenašla mezi nimi nikoho povědomého. Lidé tady nebyli jednotní. Dohadovali se, zda je lepší zůstat v dočasném táboře, a nebo hledat přístřeší uvnitř města. Někteří se báli, že město může padnout stejně rychle, jako se objevilo, čímž by pohřbilo všechny uvnitř. Jiní viděli bouři plnou nepřirozených blesků, a tak se domnívali, že bude lepší se ukrýt za hradbami města, i když byly po celé generace hluboko v písku. Všichni si ve spěchu balili své věci a ustaraně vzhlíželi k obloze. Taliyah dokázala bouři předběhnout a věděla, že zanedlouho udeří na městské hradby. „Musíš se rozhodnout teď.“ Zavolala na ni žena a její hlas téměř zanikl v hluku burácející vody z oázy a blížící se bouře. „Zůstaneš tady, nebo půjdeš, děvče?“ Taliyah se otočila na ženu. Byla to Shurimanka, ale víc toho o ní říct nedokázala. „Hledám svou rodinu.“ Taliyah ukázala na svou tuniku. „Jsou to tkalci.“ „Jestřábí otec slíbil ochranu všem, kdo vstoupí do města,“ řekla žena. „Jestřábí otec?“ Žena pohlédla do dívčiny utrápené tváře, usmála se a vzala ji za ruku. „Azir se k nám vrátil jako Vyzdvižený. Oáza úsvitu znovu přetéká blahodárnou vodou. V Shurimě nadchází nový den.“ Taliyah se rozhlédla kolem. Bylo to tak. Lidé se sice zdráhali vydat se hlouběji do města, ale z nepřirozené bouře měli větší strach než z návratu císaře. Žena pokračovala: „Tkalci tady byli ráno. Rozhodli se bouři přečkat uvnitř.“ Ukázala na zástupy lidí proudící do nově bušícího srdce Shurimy. „Musíme spěchat. Zavírají brány.“ Žena táhla Taliyu jednou z největších bran a zezadu ji tlačil zástup cizích lidí, kteří se na poslední chvíli rozhodli, že sami nebudou písek pokoušet. Před městem zůstalo několik skupin lidí, kteří se schovali do kruhu svých zvířat, a byli odhodláni bouři přečkat stejným způsobem, jak to dělaly shurimské karavany po celé generace. V dálce se řítil vzdušný vír a z něj výhružně praskaly podivné záblesky. Staré shurimské tradice by tuhle bouři nemusely přečkat. Taliyah s ženou překročily zlatý práh, který odděloval Shurimu od pouště kolem. S hlubokým zaduněním za nimi zapadly těžké brány. Před nimi ležela nesmírná sláva staré Shurimy. Dav se držel poblíž silných zdí, jež skýtaly bezpečí, a nevěděl kam dál. Jako by cítili, že prázdné ulice patří někomu jinému. |300px|right„Jsem si jistá, že tvoji lidé jsou někde ve městě. Většina zůstala poblíž bran. Pár odvážlivců se vydalo dál. Doufám, že najdeš to, co hledáš.“ Žena pustila dívčinu ruku a usmála se. „Nechť najdeš stín a vodu, sestro.“ „Stín a vodu i tobě.“ Taliyin hlas zanikl, když žena zmizela v davu. Město, které bylo po celá tisíciletí prázdné, nyní hýřilo životem. Na nové obyvatele Shurimy dohlížely stráže v přilbách a rudo-zlatých pouštních pláštích. Ačkoliv se nic nedělo, Taliyah cítila, že tady není něco v pořádku. Taliyah se dotkla silné hradby, aby se připravila. Vydechla. Kámen při jejím dotyku tepal. Bolest. Zavalila ji příšerná oslepující bolest. Z kamene promlouvaly desetitisíce hlasů. V její mysli se rozezněly poslední chvíle strachu a trýzně, než byly jejich životy přeťaty a jejich stíny vypáleny do tohoto kamene. Taliyah odtrhla dlaň od hradby a klopýtla. Už dřív v kamení cítila chvění vzpomínek dávno minulých, ale nikdy ne takhle. Byla otřesena, když zjistila, co se tehdy stalo. Postavila se a divokým pohledem sledovala nové město. Ucítila odpor. Tohle město nebylo znovuzrozené. Byla to prázdná hrobka, která se vynořila z písku. Když naposled Azir něco lidu Shurimy slíbil, stálo je to život. „Musím najít svou rodinu,“ zašeptala. Tvorba Během úvodní fáze tvorby jsme zvažovali možnost, že by Taliyah byla „zákeřný“ mág – krutá čarodějnice, která by po svých protivnících metala všemožné kletby. Proklela by vás, vaše děti, váš gauč a tak dál. Některým Rioterům představa permanentně naštvaného šampiona doslova učarovala, ale k tomuto konceptu se vrátíme až někdy později. Dívka odchází z pouště Shurimská poušť není zrovna nejpříjemnější místo, kde může jeden vyrůstat. Po pádu Shurimy roznesl vítr zdejší obyvatele do všech stran, kde postupně vytvářeli kočovné kmeny. Představili jsme si mladou nomádskou dívku, která se narodila se vzácnou a prapodivnou mocí. Magie nepatří na Valoranu mezi běžné věci, takže v celém kmeni se nenašel nikdo, kdo by ji mohl naučit, jak své schopnosti ovládat a usměrňovat. Taliyah má dar ovládat kámen, ovšem vyrostla mezi nomády – tedy v prostředí lidí, kteří s kamenem zrovna moc nepracují. Budovy z tohoto materiálu jsou příliš těžké, příliš trvalé. Taliyah pocházela z rodu pastevců, přadlen a tkalců, takže ve snaze porozumět své síle o ní začala přemýšlet jako o výrobě látky. Pro ostatní je kámen pevný, neměnný materiál, ale pro Taliyu je země plná žil a provazců různých usazenin, jež jen čekají, až z nich uplete a utká nějakou zcela novou tapisérii. Problém je, že při spřádání skal často vzniká o něco větší nepořádek než při šití oblečení. Stačila by jen chvilka nepozornosti a Taliyah by mohla nechtěně ublížit svým blízkým. „Taliyina potřeba pochopit svou nezkrocenou sílu a získat nad ní kontrolu tvoří velkou část jejího příběhu,“ říká scénárista Ariel „Thermal Kitten“ Lawrence. Z tohoto důvodu se Taliyah nakonec rozhodne svůj kmen opustit a vydat se hledat učitele, který by jí pomohl její potenciál ovládnout. Spřádání rytmu |300px|leftJedním z cílů, jichž jsme chtěli s Taliyou dosáhnout, bylo vystihnout ve Žlebu chaotický potenciál její síly, jelikož ona sama nad ní ještě nemá naprostou kontrolu. Její ultimátka – tedy nejvýraznější schopnost – je tedy šíleně silná. „Vlastně jsme ji vyladili tak, aby z ní hráči měli pocit, že je až moc rychlá,“ říká ZenonTheStoic. „Jako by si částečně dělala, co chce.“ Jelikož se Taliyah snaží držet svou moc pod kontrolou, základní schopnosti nemají vytvářet dojem, že divoce roztrháváte zem a třískáte o sebe navzájem obřími balvany. Taliyah se snaží, aby její spřádání kamenů působilo elegantně, propracovaně, dalo by se říct až rytmicky. Když po vás hodí svou Kamennou salvu, padají kameny s uspořádaným dum, dum, dumdumdum. A i ostatní její kouzla se skládají z mnoha drobnějších rytmických efektů. Když někdo proletí polem Taliyny Rozpárané země, nespustí se celá najednou. Jednotlivé dílky se aktivují postupně v pořadí, v jakém se jich protivník dotkl, jako smrtící glissando na klavíru. Přirovnání ke tkaní látky se projevuje také ve způsobu, jímž Taliyah vytváří mohutnou zeď při své ultimátce. Existuje mnoho možností, jak takovou zeď postavit – třeba by mohla vzít hromadu kamenů a poskládat je jeden na druhý. Ona však místo toho spřádá kamenné žíly způsobem, jenž připomíná vyšívání látky. Ona Žleb upravuje, neničí ho. Během raných herních testů jsme si u Taliye pohrávali s myšlenkou, že by měla nějaké super ničivé schopnosti. Jednou z nich byla například ultimátka, kterou by mohla zničit libovolnou část terénu ve Žlebu. Mohla bořit celé zdi na základně nebo části džungle, třeba postranní část baronova doupěte. Grafický tým si kvůli tomu samozřejmě dělal vrásky, jak to zařídit, aby to pak ve hře nevypadalo hloupě, ale větším problémem bylo, že takovéto kouzlo se moc nehodí ke třídě narušitelů. Spíš by s jeho pomocí otevírala průchody spojencům, a to by více slušelo nějakému podpůrnému šampionovi. Tuto schopnost jsme tedy zařízli hned v rané fázi vývoje – nehodila se zkrátka pro klasického soběstačného mága, kterého jsme chtěli vytvořit. Taliyina posedlost splétáním kamene co nejelegantnějším způsobem může při zběžném pohledu vybízet ke srovnání s Jhinem – konec konců, oba spojují umění s ničením. Rozdíl je však v jejich záměrech. Jhin své nástroje používá k vytváření umění. A umění jako takové je oním vytouženým cílem, kterého chce dosáhnout. Taliyah vše dělá proto, aby ochránila svůj lid. Umění je pouze jediným způsobem, jímž umí své síly uvést v pohyb. O směšných kloboucích a čarodějných kočkách Taliyah je tedy tradiční mág spojený se zemí. Ale jak to udělat, aby bylo už na první pohled jasné, že čerpá sílu z kamení? Existuje několik snadných berliček, jak zajistit, že postava bude vypadat víc magicky. „Téměř na cokoliv můžete posadit kouzelný klobouk a rázem z toho bude čaroděj,“ říká tvůrce grafických návrhů Hing „Hdot“ Chui. „Dejte ho třeba na kočku a bum, je z ní čarodějná kočka. Podíváte se na ni a řeknete si: ‚Hm, ta asi bude umět nějaká kouzla.‘“ Bohužel, nasadit kouzelný klobouk na hlavu mladé kočovnici z pouště je tak trochu nesmysl. |300px|rightJedním z klíčových aspektů každého mága je myšlenka, že jeho síly jsou vrozené. To se může projevovat třeba jako pulzování magické energie, jež mu tryská z kůže, nebo spalující elektrický proud kolující žilami. Potíž s těmito elementálními efekty je, že bývají velice zářivé. A země moc nezáří. Grafici, kteří měli Taliyu na starosti, se také museli postarat, aby vzhled Splétačky kamene ladil s její sadou. Když jsme ještě přesně nevěděli, jak budou ve hře vypadat její kouzla, zkoušeli jsme jí dát jakési kamenné „vřeteno“, na které by mohla navíjet kameny, než je pošle na své nepřátele. Jenže takovou zbraň mohla Taliyah realisticky používat jen s postupně nabíjenými schopnostmi – a ona žádnou takovou neměla. Nakonec jsme to vyřešili tím, že jsme aktivně snížili její zdánlivou sílu. Mnozí šampioni v League of Legends prožívají nejlepší období svého života – jsou to zkušení králové, válečníci nebo bohové. Taliyah je prostá šestnáctiletá dívenka nadaná silou, které sama tak docela nerozumí. Je zatím nebroušený diamant, takže jsme jí dali rozcuchané vlasy, které jí poletují ve větru, a barevná paleta jejího oblečení vychází z rudých plání Shurimy. Také jsme rozpracovali nápad, že si pomocí svých unikátních schopností utkala kamenný plášť, který nosí na ramenou. Tím zdůrazňujeme myšlenku, že pro ní kameny nic neváží. „Taliyah je samozřejmě nadaná velikou mocí, ale zároveň má stále kam růst,“ říká grafik Evan „Somnicidal“ Monteiro. „A konec konců, copak se pro zemního mága nehodí, aby se takříkajíc držel u země?“ Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni